


Stimmen im Wind

by aislingde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Buffy: Anfang der sechsten Staffel, Crossover, Dr. Who spielt vor Bad Wolf, M/M, Torchwood: Spoiler für KissKissBangBang
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Eigentlich will Spike Buffy von seltsamen Geräuschen berichten, aber er wird abgelenkt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood: Man sollte die Folge Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang kennen. Ohne die macht es nur halb so viel Spaß.  
> Wer Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang nicht kennt, sollte sich die Prügelei ansehen ( https://youtu.be/lfLnYkqKG40 ), sonst versteht man das Snippet nicht.  
> Beta: annj - vielen lieben Dank

Es war den ganzen Tag da gewesen. Egal, ob er den Fernseher an hatte und durch die Programme zappte oder ob es in seiner Gruft so still gewesen war, dass er das Zwitschern der Vögel hören konnte. Es war da. Ein Rauschen, als ob er von ganz weit weg Frauengesang hörte. Mal leiser, Mal lauter, immer anwesend.

Als das Geräusch nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht von selbst verschwunden war, beschloss Spike, etwas zu unternehmen. Er wollte Buffy aufsuchen und ihr davon berichten. Willow oder Giles würden in ihren schlauen Büchern bestimmt etwas finden, um es zum Verstummen zu bringen. Langsam bekam er davon Kopfschmerzen.

 

Er hatte gerade den Flur betreten, als er von oben ein lautes Poltern hört, gleichzeitig fiel jemand – kein Scoobie - die Treppe hinab.

„Was...?“ bevor Spike noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich der Fremde - der verdammt attraktiv war - hochgerappelt, war auf Spike zu gestürmt, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn. Und wie er küsste. Man, war das gut. Spike wollte ihn näher an sich heran ziehen, als er nach hinten gestoßen wurde.

Spike wollte protestieren, als ihn der rechte Haken voll am Kinn traf. Der nächste Schlag war ein Treffer in den Magen. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und verfluchte den gottverdammten Chip, der es ihm unmöglich machte, zurück zu schlagen.

Warum griff Buffy nicht ein? Es war schließlich ihr Haus, in dem er verprügelt wurde.

 

Spike wich zurück, musste aber noch zwei weitere Schläge einstecken, dann hörte der andere auf und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Was ist los mit dir, John? Bist du sauer, weil ich den Job geschmissen habe? Oder passt es dir nicht, dass ich inzwischen härter zuschlagen kann?“

Wer war John? Wieso steckte er gerade die Prügel ein, die für einen anderen bestimmt war? Spike wurde wütende. Sein Gesicht verformte sich zur Vampirfratze und er knurrte den Fremden wütend an.

„Ich bin nicht John und du hast verdammt viel Glück, dass ich in Buffy Summers Haus nicht kämpfe.“

Mit Genugtuung bemerkte er, dass der Fremde ein kleines Stück zurück wich, doch dann stoppte er und grinste. „Du musst Spike sein. Buffy hat schon von dir erzählt.“

„So, hat sie das?“ Spike verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass es etwas Gutes war.

„Ja, du bist der Vampir, der auf unserer Seite ist.“ Der Fremde kratzte sich am Kopf. Dann lächelte er. Es war sehr sexy. „Ich bin Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness. Ich habe dich leider mit einem alten Kumpel von mir verwechselt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe.“

Verwundert stellte Spike fest, dass er überhaupt keine Angst zu haben schien.

Dann knallte eine Tür und eine Stimme ertönte.

„Jack, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte dich nicht so feste stoßen, aber du solltest doch wissen, dass es Momente gibt, wo Frauen alleine sein müssen und dann heißt Nein, Nein.“

Eine junge, blondhaarige Frau tauchte am Treppenabsatz auf. Das T-Shirt, das sie trug, fiel auf: Der Union-Jack ging über die komplette Vorderseite.

„Es ist nichts passiert, Rose. Ich habe nur einen unserer Verbündeten getroffen.“

Sie blickte Spike neugierig, aber nicht furchtsam an.

Er merkte, dass ihr Blick an seinen Zähnen hängen blieb. Deswegen grinste er sie an und zeigte sein prächtiges Gebiss.

Sie schluckte, aber Angst hatte sie keine. „Nette Beißerchen“, war ihr Kommentar. „Bist du so spitz, wie sie aussehen?“

Zuerst glaubte Spike nicht, was er hörte, doch dann sah er, dass sie eine Hand vor dem Mund hielt. Sie schien nicht sich für das, was sie gerade gesagt hatte zu schämen.

Das beruhigte ihn. Er konzentrierte sich und sein Gesicht veränderte sich, dass er wie ein normaler Mensch aussah. Dann grinste er sie breit an. „Ich bin noch viel spitzer. Wenn du lieb bitte, bitte sagst, dann kannst du es herausfinden.“

„Spike, lass solche sexistischen Sprüche!“, ertönte Buffys Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Dawn ist noch wach.“

Spike wusste, dass es zwecklos war, Buffy darauf hinzuweisen, dass er nicht damit angefangen hatte, sondern sich nur gewehrt hatte – in der einzigen Art und Weise, die noch möglich war.

Er entschied, dass eine Flasche Johnny Walker sein Problem mit den Stimmen genau so effektiv bekämpfen würde, wie irgendwelche Nachforschungen von Willow oder Giles.

Das was gerade im Summerschen Haushalt los war, war zu viel für ihn. Es nervte, dass alle ihn für lieb und harmlos hielten und Scherze auf seine Kosten machten, nur weil der verdammte Chip ihn daran hinderte, sich mehr als nur verbal zu wehren.

„Ist gut, ich bin schon weg. Wenn du mich brauchen solltest, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest.“

Aber für das Dämonenverprügeln war jetzt wohl Jack Harkness zuständig und er würde endlich Ruhe vor Buffy haben. Einen kräftigen Schlag hatte er, das musste Spike zugeben.

Er drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür gehen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Spike wirbelte herum.

„Was...?“, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, zog Jack ihn in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn. Wild und leidenschaftlich.

 

„Jack! Jaaaaack!“ Die Stimme löste den Bann und widerwillig löste Spike sich von Jack. Rose sah sie lächelnd an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch stören muss, Jungs. Ihr seid ein sehr heißer Anblick, aber der Doctor und Buffy möchten in zehn Minuten eine Besprechung im Wohnzimmer abhalten. Mit allen – auch Dawn. Ich glaube nicht, dass Buffy sehr erfreut sein wird, wenn ihre kleine Schwester euch beide beim Knutschen erwischt. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr wirklich ihre Fragen dazu beantworten wollt.“

Das war eine kalte Dusche für Spike. Nein, der Krümel brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass er auch auf Männer stand. Sie war ja schon auf alle Frauen eifersüchtig, Er wollte nicht erleben, wenn sie das auch noch auf Xander oder andere Männer ausdehnen würde.

„Wir können in den Keller gehen. Da haben wir die nächsten zehn Minuten bestimmt unsere Ruhe“, raunte Jack in sein Ohr. Gott, das war Verführung pur. „Aber wenn du nicht in einem Sarg schläfst, dann können wir das auf später verschieben. Die Nacht ist noch lang.“

„Was hast du gegen Särge?“

„Für das, was ich mit dir vorhabe, sind die viel zu eng.“

Spike fühlte, wie seine Hose zu eng wurde.

„Ich schlafe in einem Bett.“ Aber wann hatte er es zum letzten Mal bezogen? Egal, Jack sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich an solche Kleinigkeiten stören würde.

„Perfekt!“ Jack strahlte Spike an. „Dann lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und einen gemütlichen Platz finden.“

Spike hatte eine Ahnung, dass die Besprechung zu einer Folter werden würde. Eine süße Folter.

 

Das Rauschen von Jacks Blut übertönte vorerst alle Stimmen im Wind.

 

 

***

 

 

Im Wohnzimmer lümmelte Spike sich auf dem Boden. Kurz entschlossen setzte Jack sich direkt vor ihn und harrte der Dinge, die kommen würden.

Die Besprechung war genau so, wie er befürchtet hatte: langweilig.

Der Doctor, Giles, Tara und Willow gerieten schon bald in eine hitzige Diskussion, wieso die TARDIS ausgerechnet in Buffys Schlafzimmer gelandet war und warum sie sich mehr oder weniger abgeschaltet hatte. Bisher hatte noch niemand eine ansatzweise vernünftige Idee gehabt. Dass Tara und Willow überzeugt waren, dass es sich um Magie handelte und der Doctor sogar zustimmte, überraschte Jack, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Fehlfunktion sonst verursacht hatte. So akzeptierte er ihre Theorie, konnte aber in der Diskussion keinen Beitrag leisten.

So lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück, spürte Spikes Körper hinter sich und versuchte herauszufinden, warum er mit dem Vampir, der schrecklich nach Qualm stank, ins Bett gehen wollte.

Er hatte schon mit vielen exotischen Wesen Sex gehabt. Und dass es gefährlich sein konnte, war für ihn schon immer ein zusätzlicher Kitzel gewesen, der ihn erregte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er eine Affäre mit zwei Tschrilla zur gleichen Zeit gehabt. Aber Spike war durch den Chip nicht mehr wirklich gefährlich.

Es lag bestimmt ein wenig daran, dass der Vampir John Hart so ähnlich sah. Der Gedanke, dass John sozusagen zum Blutsauger mutiert war, törnte Jack an. Dann reizte ihn auch noch, dass Spike so kalt war. Seine Körpertemperatur lag bestimmt unter zwanzig Grad. Bei den Echsenwesen, die Jack kannte, war das eine Temperatur, dass sie eher an Winterstarre als an Sex dachten. Allein daran zu denken, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn etwas so kühles in ihm eindringen würde, ließ Jack schneller atmen und sein Blut floss dahin, wo es garantiert nicht zum Denken gebraucht wurde.

Spike hatte weder Herzschlag noch Puls. Erröten konnte er wohl nicht. Trotzdem spürte Jack, wie erregt der Vampir war. Der Captain wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie das technisch möglich war. Statt dessen schmiegte er sich an Spike und genoss es, ihn zu fühlen.

Dass Buffy sich räusperte und ihn böse anstarrte, interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Stattdessen versuchte er sich wieder auf die Diskussion zwischen dem Doctor und Giles zu konzentrieren. Aber sie sprachen vom Höllenschlund, Dämonen und Toren zu anderen Welten. Jack verstand nur Bahnhof und entschied, sich besser mit interessanteren Dingen beschäftigte.

So lächelte er Buffy unschuldig an und ließ seine Hand spielerisch über Spikes Oberschenkel gleiten. Als er den Blick der Jägerin sah, wäre er beinahe zurück gezuckt. Ihr Ausdruck war mörderisch und besitzergreifend zugleich. Das konnte nicht nur die Sorge um die Unschuld ihrer kleinen Schwester sein. Aber er unterdrückte diese instinktive Reaktion und ließ seine Finger noch ein kleines Stück höher wandern. Er konnte hören, wie Spike tief Atem holte und musste grinsen.

Wenn der Jägerin etwas nicht passte, dann sollte sie es laut und deutlich sagen – und vielleicht Spike weniger herablassend behandeln.

Jack kannte die Scoobys erst seit wenigen Stunden, aber in der Zeit hatte er sich gefragt, ob Spike es wirklich nötig hatte, sich von ihr so behandeln zu lassen. Scheinbar nicht, denn er schob Jacks vorwitzige Hand nicht weg.

Ihr Pech, wenn es sich für eine Jägerin nicht gehörte, etwas mit einem Vampir anzufangen.

Als Xander sich räusperte, und ihn errötend ansah, sah der Captain ein, dass das was er von Spike wollte, nicht in das Wohnzimmer gehörte – jedenfalls nicht in diesem Kulturkreis. Er nahm die Hand vom Bein des Vampirs, ignorierte die Jägerin und blickte den Doctor an.

„Doc?“

Der Timelord unterbrach sein Gespräch und sah Jack alarmiert an.

„Was haben wir übersehen? Der Höllenschlund ist nun mal einzigartig und ich konnte nicht vorhersehen, dass die TARDIS so darauf reagiert. Das hat sie beim letzten Mal auch nicht getan.“

„Die Diskussion hat zu wenig mit Technik zu tun, als dass ich sie verstehen könnte“, gab Jack zu und grinste. „Ich kann leider nichts beisteuern und werde mir die Umgebung ansehen. Vielleicht fällt mir dann etwas auf. Spike hat sich bereit erklärt, mich zu begleiten.“

Der Doctor grinste ihn breit an. „Ach so. Dann noch viel Spaß!“ Er drehte sich wieder zu Giles und setzte das Gespräch fort.

„Bringst du uns zum Frühstück Brötchen mit?“ So unschuldig Rose auch klang, ihr Blick sagte, dass sie anschließend jedes Detail von Jack erfahren wollte.

„Sicher doch“, versprach er ihr und stand auf.

Die Scoobys blickten ungläubig, als der Captain Spike bei der Hand nahm und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt hinter sich her zog. Jack bemerkte, dass der Vampir Buffy anblickte, aber da er von ihr nicht die erhoffte Reaktion bekam, ließ sein Widerstand nach und er folgte freiwillig.

 

Den Weg zu Spikes Unterkunft legten sie schweigend zurück. Jack schüttelte den Kopf, als der Vampir ihm eine Zigarette anbot. Stattdessen betrachtete er fasziniert, wie Spike den Rauch tief ein- und genüsslich wieder ausatmete. Die Ähnlichkeit mit John, der eine Droge inhalierte, war überwältigend.

Jack war ein wenig überrascht, als Spike ihn auf den Friedhof führte. Dann blieb der Vampir vor einer Gruft stehen und drückte umständlich seine Zigarette aus, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Mit Mühe unterdrückte Jack einen Kommentar über die Erfüllung von Klischees und betrat die Gruft.

„Ich hätte lieber eine vernünftige Wohnung“, Spikes Stimme klang ein wenig verlegen. „Aber als Vampir bin ich kein beliebter Mieter. Hier habe ich wenigstens meine Ruhe vor lästigen Nachbarn.“

Jack entschied, dass er genug geredet hatte und schob ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die nächste Wand und küsste ihn. Er war schließlich hier, um Spaß zu haben, nicht um tiefgründige Diskussionen zu führen.

Der Vampir schmeckte nach Zigarette und ein wenig metallisch. Ganz anders als Jack vermutet hatte.

Spike stöhnte auf und Jack fühlte, wie sich das Gesicht unter ihm verwandelte. Dieser Thrill – einen Vampir zu spüren – ließ ihn unkontrolliert aufstöhnen und seine Hüfte zuckte vor, um sich an Spike zu reiben. Er war so hart, dass es fast schon weh tat.

Der Vampir war nicht weniger erregt. Mit seiner Zunge fuhr Jack über die Fangzähne. Sie waren wirklich so spitz, dass sie bei dieser leichten Berührung seine Haut ritzten und Blut austrat.

„Oh verdammt!“, stöhnte Spike. „Wenn jetzt mein Chip anspringt, dann bring ich dich um.“

Das brachte Jack zum Grinsen.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?“, knurrte der Vampir.

„Nein, aber wenn ich tot bin, dann stehst du unbefriedigt da. Und ohne Puls und Orgasmus, befürchte ich, dass du verdammt lange hart sein wirst.“

Als Spike auch grinste, presste Jack seine Lippen wieder auf die des Vampirs. Diese waren kühl und samtweich.

Er passte mit den Fangzähnen auf, dass er sich nicht verletzte und dem Chip keinem Grund gab, aktiv zu werden.

Auf einmal stockte der Vampir, löste sich von Jack und sah ihn an. Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen.

„Was ist?“

Spike schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nichts, ich hatte nur den Eindruck, direkt vor der Gruft Stimmen zu hören. Aber jetzt sind sie weg. Dabei traut sich keiner, der bei Verstand ist, auf diesen Teil des Friedhofes.“

„Weil du da bist?“

Spike schnaubte. „Auch, aber ich bin nicht der einzige, der eine Gruft bezogen hat. Einige eigentlich harmlose Dämonen wohnen einige Grüfte weiter, aber von einem Werwolf höre ich heute zum ersten Mal?“

„Werwölfe?“

Langsam fragte Jack sich, ob sie nicht auf der falschen Erde gelandet waren. Es gab im 51. Jahrhundert viele Berichte, die über Sagen von solchen Wesen berichteten, aber alle sagten aus, dass es nicht mehr waren als phantasievolle Erzählungen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die Stimme in meinem Kopf war, oder ob wirklich jemand draußen war. Ich habe zum ersten Mal Wörter verstanden und die lauteten ‚Bad Wolf’. Als ob jemand denkt, dass es einen braven Werwolf gibt. Ist aber auch egal. Ich will jetzt nicht über solche Dinge nachzudenken.“

Der Vampir beugte sich vor und küsste ihn wieder.

Da Spike nicht aggressiv sein konnte, weil sonst der Chip ansprang, war auch Jack zärtlicher und seine Hände fanden ihren Weg unter das Hemd des Vampirs. Er fühlte kühle, seidige Haut und harte Muskeln. Seine Zurückhaltung ließ Spike die Initiative ergreifen. Er presste sich an Jack, ließ ihn seine Erregung spüren und schob ihn tiefer in die Gruft hinein. Gleichzeitig zog er seinen Mantel aus und zupfte ungeduldig an Jacks Jacke. Ein wenig unbeholfen – weil er den Kuss nicht unterbrechen wollte -, wurde der Captain sie los und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen.

Willig folgte er Spikes Führung, bis er etwas Hartes im Rücken spürte. Er ließ den Vampir los und tastete den Gegenstand ab. Es war kein Holz, sondern Stein. War das etwa der Sarg, mit dem eigentlichen Besitzer der Gruft?

Schwer atmend löste er sich von Spike.

„Was ist das?“ Nicht, dass er etwas gegen exotische Orte und noch exotischere Stellungen hatte, aber der Gedanke, dass der Vampir ihn auf einem Sarg, in dem eine Leiche lag, vernaschen wollte, törnte ihn ab. Das war nicht sein Kink.

„Ein Altar“, raunte Spike in sein Ohr. Dabei knabberte er an Jacks Ohrläppchen, dass der Captain die Fangzähne spüren konnte. „Setz dich drauf!“

Das war natürlich etwas ganz anderes. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.“ Jack sprang hinauf und statt sich zu setzten, legte er sich auf den Rücken, spreizte die Beine ein wenig und verschränkte die Arme über den Kopf.

„Möchtest du mich fesseln?“ Er grinste den Vampir herausfordernd an.

„Du bist verrückt!“ Gleichzeitig griff Spike in Jacks Schritt. Es fühlte sich durch den Hosenstoff so gut an, dass Jack unwillkürlich sein Becken hob, um den Druck zu erwidern.

Ein kehliges Lachen war Spikes Antwort, dann ließ er los und riss Jacks Hemd auf, so dass die Knöpfe absprangen.

Mit seinen Fingernägeln fuhr er über Jacks Brust. Dabei waren die Berührungen so federleicht, dass sie fast schon kitzelten.

Jack stöhnte auf. Spike grinste, verwandelte sich in einen Menschen zurück und beugte sich vor, um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Es war ganz anders als Jack es erwartet hatte, viel zärtlicher. Sein Verhalten war ganz anders als John Harts. Trotzdem, oder genau deswegen würde es genau so gut zu werden, wie er gehofft hatte.

Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und ließ sich fallen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Jack schon früh vor Buffy Summers Haustür.

Er hatte Brötchen mitgebracht und hoffte, duschen zu können, bevor Rose ihn mit tausend Fragen überfallen würde.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Buffy ihm öffnen würde, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn mit eiskaltem Blick musterte.

Jack zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und als sie nicht zur Seite trat, schlängelte er sich vorbei.

„Guten Morgen“, rief er in den Flur. Bevor er dem Kaffeeduft folgte, drehte er sich noch einmal zur Jägerin um. „Was auch immer du für Vorurteile hat. Vergiss sie, denn Spike ist jede Sünde wert.“

 


End file.
